


Chai Tea Latte with Four Expresso

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [14]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: But its mostly vivi and Arth, Gen, Grumpy Arthur, Hurt and comfort, Its Lewthur if u squint, Mischevious Vivi, Post-Break Up, coffee shop AU, if u can even call it that, if you can call this that, unruly kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi is a hard, diligent worker at the Capobridge, a small and less than known coffee shop with an array of odd drinks to brighten up your day.And today, a dreary young man comes in.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Chai Tea Latte with Four Expresso

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be done WEEKS agO LMAO

Grabbing a broom, Vivi shuffles out from the back room. Sleep dragging at her eyelids, and she bites back an urge to yawn- especially in front of Cappella, the manager. A lanky, dark skinned man- person? Man, with a seemingly permanent look of dread on his face. Vivi peers over at him for a minute, watching him scrub at the counter for maybe the fiftieth time at a coffee stain that would never leave. For a half second, Vivi pictured his reaction if she came up to him and bopped him in the head… 

Nah, he’s busy. Plus! Those floors wouldn’t clean themselves- 

The door then swings open, setting off the off key chime and drawing both of their attention to the entrance. 

Cappelal lifts his head, eyebrow quirked and shifting to the customer. 

He sighs, “Hel-“ 

“Welcome!” Vivi barks, jumping to the cash register. Her broom clatters to the ground beside her- no worries! The floor isn’t going anywhere any time soon- back straight and a wide smile covering her face, “Welcome to the Capobridge! Here to serve every cup with a smile, how are you doing today?”

The man, with bags under his dry, red eyes being the darkest thing on his face under thick glasses and blond hair that was stuck up in every other direction, gently drizzled with rain that she only now noticed, and an oversized coat dangling off thin shoulders. 

“‘M fine..” He says, mumbling and shoving his hands into his pockets- pulling out a sucker, some tissue, a- a plushie? He noticeably winced at and cursed under his breath as he shoved it back in his pocket, and finally a wallet- before glancing back up at her. “Do you guys still have chai tea lattes at this hour? Expresso..?” 

Vivi bobs her head, a feeling of concern creeping through her skin, “Yep! We got a few specia-”

Eyes drifting shut, he cuts her off, “Can I just get a large ch-” His eyes pop open, a flustered shame coating his expression and his shoulders tighten under his large coat, eyes alert and awake now and boring into her, “Oh shit.. Sorry, wh-what was that?” 

Blinking rapidly, Vivi shoves down her sudden need to pry. Something was clearly up, “No, no, It's okay! I was just going to suggest one of our novelty lattes, but if you already know what you want, by all means!” Making sure to finish it off with a delightfully cheery smile on her face, Vivi hopes she didn't make him feel worse. 

Except if the tight lipped frown meant anything, she did. Vivi winces the smallest bit, and the stranger's eyes drift to the counter, glued to it. 

Vivi coughs again, lightly, speaking in a softer voice, “What would you like, sir?”

“A small Chai Tea latte, with three expresso shots, please.” 

Vivi taps it in, takes his card, and hands it back before offering him a gentle grin, “I'll get that started for you right now, feel free to take a seat, okay?” 

“Ah.. thanks,” He says, instead leaning against the barrier from the cafe and the kitchen, and Vivi shuffles just barely out of view. 

But just enough to keep her eye on him, “So,” She starts loudly, hopefully still really “what brings you in here tonight? Need to get a load off with something nice to drink?” 

The lanky man shuffles for a small bit, the plushie once again in his hands- oh, it’s a small squid!- and doesn’t look up at her, “Uh.. yeah, rough night.”

“I can tell! What happened?”

He sends her a look, barely out of the corner of his eye, the exhaustion tenfold. Honestly, Vivi didn't expect him to say anything. 

“Nothin’ really, just had a shit night.. Wouldn’t wanna tell you- I-I’m not looking for a pity party, y’know?” The crack in his voice is more than telling, Vivi nods, putting the cup- a large- under the espresso machine and waiting for it to dispense. 

She leans over and getting a better look at him, noticing how his shoulders hunch over and how his expression stayed just melancholy enough to cue her in that there was more to meet the eye. “Trust me, a lot more people come in and spill their heart out all the time, so you wouldn't be the first or the last. Plus, I'm not here to give pity, I like to  _ listen _ to my customers.”

A beep alerts her that its done, and Vivi whisks herself out of view. Pulling the cup from out of the expresso, she grabs the five spices- already toasted- to sprinkle in after. Finally, she holds the cup under the milk dispensary. Forgetting that he was probably watching her, she grabs a spoon and begins the whisk the milk as it pours and it fills the cup about half way. Ultimately making Vivi miss his quiet warning,  _ if that's the case.. _

“My boyfriend dumped me,” He laughs weakly, instantly gripping her attention and ripping her gaze back to him.

And some boiling milk splashes against her hand. Gasping in pain, Vivi bites her lip to stop herself from yelping, splitting her attention between the drink and him.

“What? Why?” 

He frowns, biting his lip and running his hand through his hair, “I'm just- needy. I needed certain things and he didn’t want to do it.. Yeah, fun shit.” He catches sight of Vivi rapidly waving her hand, and turns to her entirely, “Hey, are you okay?” 

Sucking in the air through her teeth, Vivi nods hard and forces a thumbs up, before placing the cup down and grabbing a heated pitcher of thankfully fresh chai tea. She glances back over at him and smiles tightly.

“Real quick, what's your name again?” She asks, and he blinks.

“Ar-Arthur, its Arthur.”

“Well, Arthur, your ex sounds like a douchebag.”

Arthur chokes again, sputtering on his saliva, “N-no he’s not! It just wasn’t going to work out!” He says, “I- look, we weren’t compatible! He was busy and- and we just didn’t have a good mix of personality! It was bound to happen-“

“Hmm, Maybe I did jump the gun a bit,” Vivi hums time herself, rubbing her shoulder against her cheek as she pours a teaspoon of each spice and top it off with the rest of the chai tea, grabbing the previous spoon and starting to stir it together. Meeting his gaze, she frowns, “Sorry ‘bout that, I’m too used to hearing stories of relationships being worse. I’m glad it didn’t happen to you.”

Arthur blinks, befuddled, before he pulls out his phone and leans against the wall again, whispering under his breath,  _ “Well assuming will only make an ass out of you and me..” _

“Touché.” Vivi hums, chuckling as Arthur jolts. Ah! Did he really think she wouldn’t hear him? Oh well, she sings to herself, placing the cup on the counter and pressing a lid in place, “Here you are, one  _ small _ Chai Latte with four expresso~” 

Blinking rapidly, Arthur looks at the size, and the redness in his eyes become noticeably glossy. 

“I… thats-“

Vivi holds up her hand, smiling. “It's a shitty day, don’t worry about it. No skin off my ass.”

“...” Tentatively, Arthur takes the chai and stands there, staring at his drink and back at vivi, mouth hanging open, “I- … Im sorry,” He steps up to the counter again, eyes darting after Vivi as she moved to lift up her broom, turning back at his words, “That-  _ shit, _ hey Im really sorry-” 

Vivi shrugs, drawing up a second smile that was more half assed then the floors. “Hey, look man, it's no big deal, break ups are really shitty. Just…” she waves her hand uncertainly, wondering if she was waving to the door or to him, “I dunno, be nice to someone on your way home?”

Baffled, Arthur sits there with his mouth open and the cogs visibly turning in his eyes, until he finally comes to, and he snags his wallet out of his pocket, balancing the cup in his arms while he tries to yank out bills.

“Hey, what are you-” 

Several bills are slapped down in front of her, nearly hitting Vivi’s hand- which had fallen there just a second ago to rearrange the napkins- and her attention swivels back to Arthur in an instant. 

Arthur, hunched over, places the cup down, “I- seriously, please just take it- I..” He fumbles, eyebrows upturned, and Vivi watches him for a short moment. Before hesitantly she reaches down and swipes the cash. Yes glancing between him and the money crumpled in her hand. Two tens and a five. Looks like he really didn’t care what he gave her, did he?

Gnawing on her lip, Vivi finally glances up at him. “Look, i'll be honest, I don't care if you’ve been rude or whatever.. Wanna tell me what's been happening to get you like this?” 

Arthur frowns, “I-.. I mean- shouldn’t you be.. Not talking to me on shift? You're-”

“Working?” She gestures half heartedly to the rest of the cafe, “Eh, its slow, and I’d like to figure out why you’re in such a tiffy,” she leans over the counter and stares at Arthur for a short moment, taking in his- admittedly pathetic- appearance and chewing on her cheek before she nods her head to the menu above her head, ‘Do me a favor, pick something on the menu that you’d like to eat.”

“Why?”

“On the house, give you a minute to settle down and relax.”

“But-”

“Dont worry about it, its alright Artie. Now what would you like?”

Taking quick steps, Vivi leans over the kitchen area and glances over at the chefs who were wiping down their counters. 

“Hey, we need a bagel with cream cheese and turkey in the front.” One worker sends her a look of despair while the other begrudgingly grabs a bagel to begin. “Thank you~” She calls. 

With the spare seconds following, she glances around the corner and spots Arthur sitting in a booth closest to the door. Sipping on his coffee and scrolling on his phone. Expression twisted to that of guilt and a tension that Vivi could only assume meant he was worried.

Or- he was still thinking about his ex. Which honestly, he probably was. If coming in here with a bad attitude meant anything.

Poor dude.. Vivi hums a bit to herself, not taking her eyes off him even as the bagel slides up from the grill area and into her hand. Slamming it into a tray with napkins and some sauces, Vivi takes it easily and marches out of the employee area and makes a beeline straight for him. 

Perhaps he was expecting her to just set it down and leave without saying a word.

Instead, Vivi sets the tray down in front of him and then scrapes back her own chair, and Arthur flinches at the loud sound.

He had already begun peeling back the wrapper when he noticed what she was doing a bit too late, “What are -“

Vivi plops down and crosses her arms, leaning forward and resting her chin on her palm, keeping the same, cheery gaze on him.

“...” 

“So,” She begins, resisting the urge to chortle at his completely devoid expression, “Artie, what brings you here?”

He sighs, taking another sip, “... this isn’t a therapy appointment..”

“No, but it’s my workplace, and I can’t have any customer leave without a smile on his face. So~ wanna talk about what happened?”

Arthur’s silent for a second, “No not really,”

Biting her lip, Vivi nods, brushing her bangs out of her face, “Well if you do, just let me know, I can totally help you out.”

He sighs miserably, leaning back and pointedly not looking at her, “Really? Can you help me keep a boyfriend for more than a few months?”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

_ Looks like he realized what exactly he was saying, _ because his tense shoulders don’t fail to betray him and his stare is redirected back to his drink. “shit.. uh…” he winces, pulling out something from his pocket, a plushie of a squid, and places it down on the table. “Let me just- explain.. uh.. I’m lonely, and for the past year or so I’ve been trying to.. find a boyfriend, or girlfriend, just.. Anyone,” Arthur reluctantly leans over the table, an elbow knocking the plushie over, but he doesn't seem to notice, “so I wouldn’t be alone anymore. But, anyone who I find is either not interested or-“ he waves his hand to the squid, “Dumps me, because I’m.. whatever.” He frowns, leaning down and taking a long sip from his drink again. His expression darkened and turns cold.

“Aw shit,” she hums, frowning, “That really sucks man. But- I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Why you’re so choked up about it.” She definitely knew how that felt, having gone through something similar a few months earlier. “Like, it’s being dangled in front of your face before being snatched away, it’s shitty.” Vivi explains, waving her hand a bit and eyes drifting from him to Cappella behind the counter, who gave her a look, but she turns right back around, “Although, that is just what happens with dating. And it’s probably for the best that you aren’t with those guys. Hate to be preachy but things happen for a reason-“

“Yeah, … yeah..” Arthur frowns even more, looking angry for barely a minute until it sinks into his invisible throne of despair. “I don’t know… I’m just tired of being alone. I just- I keep falling for these guys and then.. well..”

“Then they leave?”

“Yeah..”

Vivi frowns and pats his arm, ignoring how he tenses from the action, “Well, I can’t really offer you much advice besides being yourself. But, I do know a guy who is much better about these things. Talking it out and realizing what you feel and why. If you want I can call him up..?”

Arthur stares at her, a silent action of trying to see through her lies and deceit.

“You mean a therapist?”

“Better, a friend.”

Arthurs eyes sharpen, and with the lighting, his hair somehow looked  _ spiker,  _ resembling horns or- or some golden sonic the hedgehog. 

“... sure, why not. But if this is a trick or something, I’m bailing.”

“Of course~”

“Cappella! Give me a second and I’ll get back to work, aight?” Vivi barks into the employee area, almost stomping toward the break room and snagging her phone out of her pocket. 

Dialing. 

One ring, two rings…  _ If he was purposefully ignoring her, she was going to kill him- _

_ ”Hello?” _ A groggy voice fills her ear, Vivi can't stop the excitement dancing up her throat.

“Hey lewis, this is Vivi!” 

_ “Mm-hm, I’m pretty aware of that.” _ Lewis murmurs, and for half a second, Vivi feels a pang of guilt over waking him.

For half a second that is,

“Okay shut up. Can you come to my work really fast? I need you to talk to someone,” 

_ “I’m sorry..? Who?” _

“This.. guy, named Arthur.” Hm, maybe it's not the best idea to bring your friends into strangers' problems. Oh well. “He got dumped by his boyfriend and is really sad. You should see him- it’s like he’s got a rain cloud around his head.” 

Lewis is silent for a moment, and Vivi can only picture him scratching at his chin,  _ “Arthur… Arthur.. that sounds familiar…” _

“Does it?” 

_ “Uh.. hm…Sure. Where are you?” _

“Work.”

_ “Which one.” _

“Capobridge. I’ll make you a blueberry coffee! Please!” 

_ “Make me a cup of grape midnight and we have a deal.” _

“Deal!!”

Vivi hangs up and fist bumps. Grinning and cheering.  _ Thank god! He accepted!  _ Vivi marches proudly back to the front, leaning over the counter and peering at Arthur, who waves at her. 

Wasting no time, Vivi darts over to him and leans over his table, smiling, “Stick around, okay? My love expert buddy is on the way. Just hang tight, alright?” Arthur raises his hand to ask her something, but Instead of waiting for his input, Vivi slips away just as quick. Leaving him with his mouth hanging open and his gaze following her before he slumps against his seat. Sighing miserably and running his fingers through his hair.

Vivi doesn’t notice, instead working on creating the grape midnight delight.

Arthur chews on his food, eating slowly and savoring the flavor.

When…. the door sounds chimes, drawing his attention to the door. 

He gasps- eyes wide and eyebrows furrowing in fear- and chokes on his own sandwich. A man had just stepped in, with a pompadour hanging over his forehead and somehow exuding the energy of a bull. Not wanting to catch the man's eye, Arthur hikes up the jacket around his shoulders and lowers his head as much as possible to prevent provoking him. 

But- from just what little Arthur could make out from that glance (and what he could see in his peripheral.) He was as buff as he was tall, and Arthur could clearly make out the heft of his muscle from underneath his sweater. Somehow looking both clean and crisp despite the clear exhaustion in his eyes- at least in his face. More than anything, he looked annoyed.

_ Don't look at me, don’t look at me, don’t look at me please!! _ Arthur repeats again and again. Biting his lip, he started into the table like it could do anything to save him. Only for his body to tense up even more. 

The stranger was looking at him. He was looking directly at Arthur and Arthur didn’t know what else to do besides twisting his gaze and meeting his. The annoyance was gone, replaced by a gentle, thoughtful look. But it did nothing against Arthurs shivering arms, which now began to tremble like an engine. 

Fearfully, and forcing his hand out from his lap, Arthur offers a small wave. Smiling in the crooked way he usually did, before taking a bite out of his food. Hoping that maybe  _ maybe the stranger will be distracted and won’t want to talk- _

“Lewis!” Vivi’s shriek snaps both Arthur and the stranger to attention, just as Vivi shimmers around the counter, arm raised and with a larger drink in hand. One that the stranger- Lewis- takes easily.

“Vivi,” His voice isn’t as deep as Arthur imagined it would have been, but easily adopting an authoritarian tone, “what would you have done if you spilt it, huh? You’d have a giant mess to mop and a friend with third degree burns.” He underlines his words with swift and wide movements, not stopping when Vivi sighs and rolls her eyes and not when it becomes noticeable to both of them that Arthur was staring. Lewis places a hand on his hip, and takes a sip of his drink finally, “Do you really want that?”

Vivi is quiet for a few seconds, before blurting out, “It’s a slushee, dumbass.” Pointing a thumb in the direction of her co-worker, she lowers her voice, “didn’t want Cappella to see I was making you something for free.. But now I wish I did make it scalding.” She hisses that last little bit and Lewis laughs a tiny bit.

Arthur takes another bite mindlessly and tries to figure out what puzzle pieces he’s missing.

Except, before he could even try to assemble his clues, Vivi turns to him and pins him with a faint smirk. Expressions softening when she meets his gaze, “want another coffee, artie?”

“Ah- uh.. s-sure?” 

She smiles, and then pats Lewis’s shoulder. 

“By the way, this is my pal, the love expert. He’s going to be your friend for tonight, okay?”

Arthur blinks and the two share another look. Except this time, Vivi doesn’t give him a chance to object, and Lewis takes a seat from across Arthur. Sipping on his drink and noticeably appearing more and more relaxed. 

“Well, sorry about the sudden intrusion, Arthur. Im Lewis pepper.” Lewis glances over his shoulder, before humming softly, “I really hope Vivi didn’t push you too much tonight.”

“Lewis…” Arthur doesn’t even process his words correctly, brain doing sprints and leaps to scramble and realize why Lewis looked .. familiar? “I- I saw you at the shop once, didn’t I?”

“Yes- I came in to pick up my mothers car, and you were a busy at the time, but-“

Vivi, pouring more brewed chai into the cup of frothed milk, glances over at the two. 

They were talking more, and Arthur began to look a bit more animated. 

Smiling. 

Who knew it was contagious, because Vivi does too, “Thank god.”


End file.
